


The Owl and Pussycat Reconnoitred

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-19
Updated: 2007-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Another story in the 'Jack Russel' Ron sequence, along with "Bad Boy" and "Cocky Little Fellow"





	The Owl and Pussycat Reconnoitred

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: islandmochagurl requested "Hermione decides she wants a new pet. A dog. And a jealous Ron tags along..." in the Jack Russel Ron sequence  


* * *

**The Owl and Pussycat Reconnoitred  
by alloy**

The owl and pussycat reconnoitred.

The dog plotted.

There was a status quo.

A détente, allowing all three animals to bask in the affection of their mistress.

Nothing! Neither man, nor beast would be allowed to disrupt their household.

They were all in agreement.

The dog especially so.

Rumours of puppies at the local Doctor’s office had proven to be true.

Labrador.

The dog had nothing against Labradors per se. He just didn’t want to live with one.

Getting the all clear from the cat (the owl was a notoriously unreliable lookout) the dog skulked into the surgery. Immediately his senses were overwhelmed by the enclosure near reception.

Golden brown with silky ears and warm wet noses, those puppies were just too bloody cute for their own good. The dog had to make a stand. 

His mistress was a strong willed intelligent witch who sometimes thought too much.

She needed to be reminded who was boss.

His sensitive hearing singled out her voice.

“He’s going to so pleased.”

‘No he wasn’t.’

“It’s time to grow our family.”

‘No, no, no, no, no!’

“I know he’s going to be a brilliant father.”

‘No chance! It’s not as if they were his puppies.’

“I can’t wait to tell him I’m pregnant.”

“Pregnant!”

Ron stood stock still, with all his will resisting the shock that threaten to transform him into his human form.

Fatherhood.

A son to love and nurture and raise like his own father raised him.

An urge to do something for his unborn child overwhelmed him.

He racked his brain, a gift, a toy, something special.

A puppy perhaps?


End file.
